The Clinical Cancer Education Program in 1979-1980 will continue: 1. Regular review of the oncology curriculum. Coordination of the recommendations of the oncology specialists. Planning of new electives in clinical and experimental oncology. 2. Intensive, 8-week, interactive exposure to the problems and practice of cancer research in the laboratory and clinic for selected medical students. 3. Training in comprehensive cancer care for Family Practice Residents. 4. Augmentation of interdisciplinary clinical experiences in the training of house staff and fellows. Emphasis will be placed on outpatient care. 5. Identification and support of able physicians-in-training who give promise of contributing to clinical and academic aspects of oncology. 6. Continuing education of staff and practicing physicians to the necessity of multidisciplinarity in education, clinical practice and research.